Until the End of Time
by Heather Cat
Summary: Aeris and Cloud share a night on a hilltop shortly after the Temple of the Ancients


Until the End of Time  
  
By Heather Cat  
  
  
  
Aeris Gainsborough sat on the darkened hilltop, the warm night breeze gently ruffling her long brown hair. For once it was not done up in a braid, but loose about her shoulders. The stars overhead were reflected in her brilliant green eyes, and as Cloud came up the hill, the sight took his breath away.  
  
As he walked over, Aeris looked up and smiled at him. Quickly, she stood up, and continued to smile, just staring into his eyes. Cloud felt pain and guilt as he looked into those eyes, but her easy smile seemed to wash those away. She was heart-stoppingly beautiful in the moonlight, but it was hard to miss the pale bruise that ran down her shoulder.  
  
"Oh, god. . . Aeris, I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay, Cloud. It wasn't your fault. It never was."  
  
She turned away for a moment, and took a deep breath. Hesitantly, Cloud reached out a hand and put it on her shoulder.  
  
"Aeris?"  
  
When she turned back to face him, Cloud's eyes widened in surprise. A single, silver tear ran down the girl's face; the first one he had ever seen her cry. To his surprise, as well as hers, Cloud gathered her into his arms.  
  
"Cloud. . . I. I can't. I'm going away."  
  
Not loosening his hold for a moment, Cloud looked down on her gently.  
  
"What? I don't understand."  
  
"I'm going to go stop Sephiroth. I'm the only one who can."  
  
She pulled away a little, and Cloud stared at her. It was strange. Everything was like a fog except for this one girl, this one moment.  
  
"But. . . you can't. I, I mean we, need your help Aeris. You can't just leave us now." She smiled again, but more sadly now.  
  
"But will you still need me when it's all over, Cloud?" The way she said 'you' left no doubt that she meant only Cloud.  
  
For some reason to Cloud's troubled mind, everything seemed right. This night, this moment, this young woman. It was now or never.  
  
"Always. Now and forever."  
  
With a mixed sob and laugh, Aeris fell into his arms again and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I don't know when I'll be coming back Cloud." She tilted her face up to his and Cloud gently wiped away her tears. "Will you wait for me?"  
  
"Of-of course."  
  
She sighed, and rested her head against Cloud's chest. He gently stroked her hair and wished in his heart to hold her like this always.  
  
"I love you, Cloud. D'you know that?" There was no hesitation this time.  
  
"I love you too Aeris."  
  
"Goldsaucer was the best night of my life. I'll always remember it, always and always. Even if I never see your face again, I'll always have that night."  
  
"What do you mean? You have to come back."  
  
"Cloud, when will it be over?" She hugged him tightly. "Because until then, we only have this moment."  
  
"Then. . . let's just have this moment. Tonight is ours."  
  
Cloud gently lifted Aeris up, and sat down in the grass, setting her next to him. The grass blew in the wind, and Aeris sat quietly in Cloud's warm embrace. This was all she had, but it was forever. As the stars started to disappear on the distant horizon, Cloud's eyes finally fell closed. Aeris felt sleep pulling her as well, and she whispered a few final words before it claimed her.  
  
"I'll never forget you Cloud Strife. I'll be waiting for you at the end of time at the place where the lake always sparkles. Until then. . . dream Cloud. We'll always have tonight."  
  
* * * *  
  
As Lifestream surrounded Cloud, the fake memory shattered. Gone was the dream Aeris had given him of the Sleeping Forest. Instead, he remembered their night on the hill. Far away, the flower girl reached out to the one she loved, and with all his heart he reached for her.  
  
A mere moment later, when Cloud clung to the cliff-side with Tifa, he finally understood. But first, they had to deal with Meteor.  
  
Afterwards though. . . there was only one person to whom he had pledged Afterwards. He would go to where the lake always sparkled because she would be waiting for him. She would be waiting there until the end of time. 


End file.
